Mommy Dearest
THIS IS A HOUR SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The episode starts when the babies are at spellamentary school.It's mother's day, and everyone is making cards,spells,presents and more for their mothers.Angel isn't as excited as everyone else, mainly because her mother isn't around much.Felcia mocks her, saying Blonda was about to quit her job because she was excited to have a daughter but didn't because she hated Angel.Angel yells back that that isn't true and turns Felcia into a rat.Felcia turns Angel into a mouse,and Angel turns Felcia into a hippo.they go on until Ms.Helga Powers breaks them apart.At the end of the school day,Angel wonders if Felcia was right.Lulu,Cadde and Goldie tell Angel to ignore Felcia, but Angel feels queasy. Felcia can tell she made Angel feel bad, and she tells Remy, who wishes Angel's parents ignored her.Right after the wish was granted,Blonda, who was off from work,runs off to go shopping instead of hanging out with Angel like she planned.Juandissimo forgets to bring Angel home, and runs off to the spa.Angel waits al day, and has to go home herself.When she arrives home, she is hurt when she realizes Juandissimo brought Junior home without her.She is locked out because Junior had a sleepover, while Juandissimo and Blonda are spending the night at a hotel.Angel furiously goes to the hotel and asks her dad why he left her.The spell quickly wears off, because Juandissimo spent most of the time raising his kids.However,Blonda doesn't recogonize her.Angel hides her hurtness and begs her mother to see if she remembers her, but Blonda rudely tells her to buzz off. Angel is deeply pained and runs away, and accidently poofs herself to a yeti, a mother who recently lost her young.Angel is attacked! She struggles to defend herself,but is no match.The mother yeti swipes at her wings and nearly slashes them off! Her wings are damaged, and she is also injured.Luckily, she is rescued by a fairy monk, named Lama Norbu.He takes her to a tribe of female fairies.Angel is welcomed and even gets to know one like a Mom.However,she is betrayed by them,as they tried to poison her.Angel rushes to Lama Norbu and realizes he ain't no lama, and he betrays her,throwing her in the underground cave at night.It was thought to be unescapable,but a boy fairy monk,Dorjee,showed her a secret tunnel.Angel ends up in a palace that another monk owns.Angel is treated fairly and her wings are healed,but,unfortunately,Lama Norbu attacks.Angel is thrown in the dunegeons and lies miserably for days and sobs. Angel is secretly freed by the monk,Odgen, and warned to escape.Angel runs away again and is recaptured by Lama Norbu, who plans on throwing her in a machine that will cause her body to crumple up and explode.At the last minute,Blonda comes and saves her,throwing Lama Norbu in a cage with the furious mother yeti in it. Angel's mother tells her she's proud of her and Angel is finally happy.She tells her mother all about Felcia,and the next day , Felcia's house explodes and they recieve bad luck from Blonda.Angel is truly happy her mother loves her and always will.The special ends with Blonda and Angel spending time together at the mall that they missed on mother's day. Category:Fanon